I can Forgive, but I will Never Forget
by KittypowerFTW
Summary: Lucy been ignored by everyone except for her friends. She got kicked off from Team Natsu and ran away into the forest. The blonde mage had been found by a large feline and quickly became friends. The feline had brought her to her father... A Dragon! This reveals secrets that Lucy had always knew deep inside.T For Langauge Maybe pairs...
1. Family?

**Kitty- Hey guys and gals**

**Lucy- Please R&R**

**Neko- OH And please enjoy the story**

**OC's:**

**1:**

**Name: Atsushi Mezzanote**

**Race:human**

**Age:18**

**Magic:?**

**Gender:Male**

**Personality:kind,caring, calming to those close to him, generous, mature, practical, down to earth, mysterious/ overly in perfectionism, has 2 personality , cautious to those he is not close with-**

**2:**

**Name:Lupa**

**Race: Wolf/Human**

**Age: 11**

**Magic:?**

**Gender:Male**

**Personality: shy at first, goofball, kind**

**3:**

**Name:?**

**Age:?**

**Magic:?**

**Gender:?**

**Personality:**

**4:**

**Name: Neko**

**Race: Elemental Royal White Tiger**

**Age:12**

**Magic:Blue Lightning, ?...**

**Gender: Female**

**Personality: calm, caring, childish**

**If any ideas pop up plz tell me ether way Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Family?**

**Year X784 June, 1, 10:55**

**Third Person POV:**

**Lucy crack open her eye, but quickly shut it due to the blinding morning light. Everyone ignores her except for Juvia, Laxus,Master, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, and the Exeecds now Lisanna back. Lucy is can understand that there glad to see their Nakama alive and there with them. She's happy for them really she's happy for her family. Lucy climb out of bed and went to take a shower then grabbed a white long sleeve sweater, white jeans, and a blue scarf.**

**TO THE GUILD(yes that lazy)**

**Opening the door she make her way the bar sitting down sighing in disppointment.**

**"Ohayoi Lucy-chan, can for you today?" asked Mirajane**

**"Ohanyoi Mira-chan, and can I get a strawberry milkshake please?" answered Lucy**

**"Ok!"**

**'Cheerful as always Mira-chan' smiling at the thought**

**"Here you go Lucy-chan!" say wild setting down the drink and asked "Are you alright Lucy-chan you look down..."**

**"I'm fi-" she got interrupted by the door that flied opened**

**"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu shouted showing his signature smiled while marching in the guild**

**Everyone did, even Lucy did.**

**"Shut it 'Flame breath!" yelled Gray**

**"Oi' STOP CALLING ME THAT ICE PRINCESS!" Natsu shot back**

**A deathly aura could be felt near the door frame.**

**"Are you two FIGHTING?!"**

**_'Here comes Happy #2' thought Lucy_**

**"NOPE!"**

**"AYE,SIR!"**

**"You guys are a hand full!" exclaimed Lisanna who just walked in**

**Everyone bursted into to laughter.**

**"Oi' ain't that Lucy over there" Natsu said nodding to the direction of the bar**

**Team Natsu plus Lisanna nodded to each other and walked to where Lucy was sitting.**

**Lucy's POV:**

**I felt a tingle of hope spark inside me.**

**"Hey guys, how did the job go?" asked Lucy flashing a happy smile**

**Totally dismissing the question he said "Lucy I want you off the team."**

**"W-WHY!"**

**The lingering hope shattering forever...(Great join Natsu -_-)**

**"Your too damn weak and I have to save your sorry ass every time you get kidnapped! And besides Lisanna she much more stronger then you'll ever be"**

**I look at Natsu he had only hated in his eyes. Gray he look away and Erza emotionless. Lisanna smirked.**

**"A-Aren't we nakama?!"**

**"We never were, your just a piece of trash!"**

**Tears ran down my world stop hearing those words made me realized 'I was always weak. I'm trash. I'm a nobody' ever since Lisanna came back. I don't blame her all I know is... I'm ...weak...**

**Third Person POV:**

**Everyone started to laugh her friends wanted to teared them apart. Lucy's hands went in front of mouth**

**"T-This..THIS ISN'T THE FAIRY TAIL THAT TREASURERS THERE NAKAMA!" shouted Lucy and ran out of the guild as fast as her legs could take her. 'This isn't happening this isn't happening THIS ISN'T HAPPENING' She kept telling herself. Running into her apartment she buried her head into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.**

**_WHAT HAPPEN AT THE GUILD AFTER LUCY LEFT:_**

**"WHAT HELL IS WRONG NATSU WITH YOU NATSU?!" shouted Gajeel**

**"Nothing!"**

**"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT TO BUNNY GIRL FOR?!"**

**"SHE WEEEAAK OR DO I NEED TO SPELL IT FOR YOU?" said in a mockingly voice**

**Wendy couldn't stand it anymore.**

**"YOU SICK PERSON YOUR A HORRIBLE NAKAMA YOU DON'T DESERVE THE FRIENDS AROUND YOU IF YOU CAN'T EVEN BE NICE TO ONE, LUCY-NEE-SAN WAS RIGHT THIS ISN'T THE FAIRY THAT TREASURES THEIR NAKAMA!"**

**Wendy marched out side the guild followed by Lucy FRIENDS. Everyone stared in shock, Wendy had never raised her voice like that... Happy with Juvia stop at the door and yelled**

**"Your the worst person I HAVE EVER MET a-and I don't want to be your cat ANYMORE!" and ran after the others.(the master was at a council meeting)**

**"Who needs a stupid cat?" He wave his hand in a dismissive manner**

**"Juvia doesn't love this cold heartless Gray!" she stomped away angrily**

**Gray stared in anger.**

**"Good grief they were dead weight any way." Lisanna sighed**

**NEXT MORNING:**

**She summon Virgo to pack her things in the apartment into the spirit world. She wrote letters to her NAKAMAS and one for the guild and guild master. 'Today is the day I leave fairy tail' she said to herself. She stood in front of the guild's doors and took deep breaths and opened it. No one was here it didn't Surprise her it 5:30 am**

**"Mira-chan is the Master in?"**

**"Yes, why and Lucy are you ok?"**

**"Nothing... and yes"**

**She was covering her face the whole time fearing she break down crying and quickly made it to the Master's office.**

**Knock! Knock!**

**"Come in!" he told the person**

**The door opened relieving Lucy who had red puffy eyes and look like she was dyeing at every step. I rush out of my chair and said**

**"My child what happened?!" The master asked in shock**

**"Master I want to quit the guild." she said in a scratchy voice**

**"W-W-WHAT...WHY? WHO MADE YOU CRY LUCY?!"**

**No answer**

**"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON H-" " Master it's ok really it no ones fault I was just too weak..."**

**"My child are you sure about this?"**

**She with a simple nodded**

**"Give me your hand." Master Makarov sighed**

**"You must never reveal information about Fairy Tail." he sobbed**

**"You mustn't contact past clients for personal issues." She started to tear up again**

**"Even if we walk in different paths, we must always remain strong! Never consider your life as insignificant!Those friends you've loved." She finished they were both crying at this point and that he swipe my hand over her guild mark and it was gone like it was never there.**

**"I hate it w-when you brats leave!"**

**"Mas-Master please give this to my friends and that one i-is to you and the last one is to the g-guild...Goodbye Master" she sobbed and ran out of my office**

**Kitty- How was that for the first chapter! :3**

**Crew- eh, good. ok**

**Kitty- *sits in the corner* thanks for the support...**

**Lucy/Neko- PLZ R&R**

**Crew- Kitty DOES NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**


	2. Chapter 2

yayy more story time!

srry for late updates :)

Normal PoV:

The guild was as rowsy as ever, they didn't even notice the missing Lucy. Her friends and exeecds were all talking to each other but they were worried about Lucy. The master office door went flying open and the master step out with sad red puffy eyes. Everyone was silence staring

'why does the master looks that way'

'what happened'

"One of my child has left the guild, she so cheerful, happy, and her smile always is so bright," The master said sadly "she left letters for the guild her family and friends."

"What who left?!" yelled Natsu

"lucy..." the small broken man whispered aloud enough for the group of people and cats in the corner and Natsu because of super hearing

"No t-that can't be...," whisper Levy tears build up in the corner of her eyes

"Lu-chan?"

"Bunnygirl..."

"Lucy..."

"Blondie?"

"She wrote you this." the old man said showing them the envelope which was quickly snatched.

_**Dear, Friends**_

_**I'll miss you guys so much! Thank you for always standing besides me when everyone laughed but I can't express the gratitude I have. Don't cry though smile you'll see me somkeday. I love you guys and please don't forget me.**_

**_Love,_**

**_ Lucy_**

Everyone (friends) was angry very angry at a certain dragon slayer who was happy by the news. Next the master unfolded the second envelope

_**Dear, Guild **_

**_You guys are the best family a girl could ever ask for. You taught me how a real family should act like, a loving, caring, and welcoming family that protects each other, but get this I can forgive, but I will never forget. Natsu, you brought me to Fairy and I was so happy about it. Erza thank you for protecting me from that guild who try to take me to my dad. Gray you were the best big brother I could have ever ask for and any other girl. Master thank you for all you done for myself dumb weak girl. This weak girl thanks all of you her family. Goodbye Fairy Tail my dear family._**

**_Love,_**

**_ Lucy_**

Everyone was shocked by the letter. Gray was slightly regretting the fact of losing his little sister. Erza was shaking in fear of what she done to Lucy. Natsu ohhhh Natsu was happy along with Lisanna she was excited that Lucy left.

**Some where far in the Magnolia Forest:**

Lucy has been running for hours to escape the reality of her life. Down in front of a tree and leaned backed. She cried for gods knows how long. One of her golden keys glowed brightly and Leo appear. He sat next to her rubbing her back whispering, "Hime its ok your going to be fine." Little did they know that two blue orbs were watching them, but dare not to move. After few minutes the crying turned into quite sobbing and then soft breath. Loke sighed and and stood up and turn toward the two blue orbs,

"Hey, you can came out now."

At first it was hesitate but decided it was no theat and step out of the shadows reveal and huge feline that had blue eyes and hair that block the right one. The fur pattern had strips of black, black tip tail, and its fur was snow white.

"umm is she ok?" asked concernly nodding towards Lucy sleeping form.

Loke stared at the feline in shock.

"What? ohh you humans aren't used to talking animals other then dragons are you?" the white female tiger asked

"Yes and why do you sound ummm so young?" Loke asked examining the feline it was about the size of and grown human but alittle taller.

"I'm 12." she answed simply and shrugged off the shocked Loke and padded to Lucy which was incepted by Loke.

"What are you doing." he growled

"She shivering" she pointed out

He turn to Lucy and sigh and disappeared and reappeared in seconds with a blanket. He set it on Lucy and sat down letting Lucy leaning on him. The white feline padded over to where Loke and Lucy was and sat behind them. She curled around them.

"Hey what th-" Loke was cut off by the feline

"Shh!"

"mm" Lucy moaned and shuffled around to get comfortable and leaned back into the feline breathing steadily again.

Loke sighed and gave in and lean back into the fur.

"I didn't catch your name, but I'm Leo but my friends call me Loke."

"I'm Neko it's a pleasure" Neko replied gently.

At rhythm of Neko's breathing Loke fell asleep.

kitty- yay done!

crow- still open for 3 more ocs!

neko- please R&R

kitty- I don't own fairy tail!


	3. Chapter 3

how it going guys it's kittypowerftw

k on with the story

NEW CHARACTER

Normal POV:

"Where has Neko Senpai gone to now?" the man sighed

He run through the forest with swift movements. His katana clacked against this sword on every step and his blue hair flow through the morning light. Midnight violet eye with the hint of blue scan areas for a possible sign of a of a certain white feline.

"Ahhhhhhh! Someone HELP THERES A HUGE CAT HERE!"

"There you go again." he said and dashed to the direction of the sound and appeared in front of a young Blonde girl backing away from the huge white fur with another one that had orange hair and a tuxedo.

"wuts allz the noize?" the cat said sleepingly

"Hime calm down it ok she not going to hurt us." Loke said trying to calm to the panicking girl

"She would but I might.." The man with a black kimono growled

The man took and step forward to the humans only to be stop by the huge feline.

"Down Atsushi." She said.

"Yes ma'am!" he replied and quickly sat down his violet eyes meet with two blue orbs but the right one was block by her bangs.

"Wh-what the heck is going on!?" Lucy yelled

Loke sigh and filled in what happened last night and how he met Neko.

"Sorry to startle you, I'm Neko and this is Atsushi Mezzanote." Neko said in calm gentle voice and pointing to the still cautious Atsushi.

"Oh ok then nice to met you I'm Lucy and this is Loke." replied Lucy placing a hand on Loke shoulder.

"Ok introductions are over why are you in the forest." the man ask in a young voice.

Lucy tears build up on the corners of Lucy's eye, but she quickly looked down to the ground. Loke came to her and hugged her. She quickly gave in and starting to sob.

"Oooo up what you did Sushi!" meowed Neko

"Ursai and stop calling me that I'm not fish!" Huffed Atsushi

"Puff hahaha!" Neko throw her Head back and laughed

Lucy looked up seeing the two fight was relaxing and she had to admit it was funny. She smile for once looking at them.

"Oi, you better not laugh blonde!" Atsushi exmined

Lucy burst into laughter with Neko.

" don't need to tell us what happen but your welcome to stay with us through!" Neko said

"No no I couldn't i'd be too much of a burden." Lucy Said sadly

" A burden Lucy you have one of the brightest smile a girl could ever ask for and plue it gets boring with only sushi here." Neko sigh at the Atsushi making it very dramatic

"O then I'll Be in your care from now on and thank you!" Lucy repied happily

Lucy tried to stand but fell and was quickly caught by Loke.

"Hime daijbudesu?" he asked concerningly

"Here put her on my back Atsushi."

"Hai."

Atsushi took Lucy from Loke and place her on Neko's back.

"Hey aren't you going to get on?"

"Hai" Loke jumped on Neko's back

"K then hold on tightly!"

Snow white wings with black on the end of it spouted out of Neko's back. The next minute Neko was dashing to the nearest egde abd jumped off and flap her enormous wings and flew into the sky gently.

"OMG for all of Mavis you gave me a heart attack!"

"sorry!" Neko said

"But please lower down the volume you know hearing." Atsushi said pointing to his ear

"Opps."

Atsushi- Yaay new character!

Neko- Atsushi be quiet.

Atsushi- Hai senpai

Lucy- ok then

Loke- i wonder if this always happens

Kitty- Please R&R while I go deal with Sushi

Atsushi- *gasp* not you too

Neko- Kitty doesn't own Fairy tail


	4. Chapter 4

kitty-Hey Peps

Neko- Yayay! Another chapter!

Lucy- yay!

Kitty- be quiet!

lucy & neko- Hai

Atsushi- on with the story...

Chapter 4:

Normal PoV:

Its been a day since Lucy left but everything has change Mira doesn't smile as much, Elfman doesn't say manly things any more, Levy doesn't read books, Cana doesn't drink, Wendy teamed up with Romeo,Carla, and happy, Team Natsu broke up, Gray and Natsu doesn't fight anymore, Nab goes on missions now, Erza doesn't eat her strawberry cakes anymore, and the guild is quiet. Everyone was silently apologizing to Lucy and what they did to her. Natsu and Lisanna were a team now and go onmissions together.

"Minna," Everyone turn their head to the sound," Do you guys remember what Lu-chan said in the letter don't cry smile right so why are we so gloomy... I-I think we should stay happy and smile for Lucy whenever she comes back, right?"

Everyone ponder on these words. _'Whenever she comes back'..._

"Yeah Lucy-nee will come back she'd never leave her family behind!" Romeo encouraged Levy claims

Soon after moments have past the guild stood agreeing with their two guildmates and were cheering, smiling, and Laughing. For they did not notice the black eyes smiling politely at them in the shadows.

**Back in the Forest:**

"Yosh! We're here!" Claimed Neko as she landed like a soft floting feather

"Ok Lu- O..." Neko look to her back seeing the sleeping form of Lucy leaning on the sleeping Loke's shoulder.

"Atsushi can you walk?"

"Hai" He jumped off of Neko's back

"Are we going to bring them to your father?" Atsushi asked Neko in a hushed voice

"Yes, it seems this girl has gone though alot, but..." Neko trailed off "I sense something pure in her heart." she finished

"I see...but tell that to your father we're here." he said calmly

They had come to a stop somewhere deep in the forest. It was a lake and a waterfall. Neko padded to the egde of the lake but stopped after saying

"Atsushi jumped on my back really quick."

"Hai, senpai."

Neko continued to walk but instead of sinking the feline was walking on water and heading toward the waterfall. With a small flick of her tail the waterfall had spilted in two and Neko walked in to the welcome darkness. Neko could see in the dark fine but for the sake of the companies she had she mutter afew words and soon the cave was brighten for everyone to see.(Leo and Lucy are still asleep)

"Dad you home?" Neko whispered

"Yes, what wrong and why do I smell humans other than Atsushi?" the voice asked in a hushed and deep manner.

"Nothing things wrong and yes there are other human with me," she answer truthfully " but they aren't dragon hunters."

"Hmmm..." the figure had stepped into the light

It was a large retile that had wings and a tail. Its scales were black as the might night sky. It's fangs glittered in the light. His claws were white and his blue spikes ran down his back. Two big horn (blue)glimmered from its head. His eyes were a deep blue color like the feline's and were nice and welcome. He was a little taller than two Neko's.

The large scaly creature padded to his little kit and look to her back in widen eyes.

"Queen Layla?"

"No dad it isn't the queen but its her off spring."

"I see... though that was her majesty."

"Dad you know she can't leave the dragon relem it's forbidden now since that happened." Neko said calmly but her eyes betrayed her voice it showed sadness.

"Let talk more when your settled down." He tried changing the subject"

"That would be nice actually." Neko repied honestly

They walked deeper into the cave and sat down after placing the two sleeping human down and covering them in a blanket.

"I think I should change." said Neko walk behind one of the large rock

Then a bright light shined and out walk a young 12-yeared old girl that had deep blue eyes . She wore a black beanie that had word of _'Meow'_ on the beanie. She wore a white sweater that had 'Rawr' on the middle of the clothing. She also had blue jeans and black shoes. She had long black hair that reach to mid way point of her back and bangs that cover her right eye. (SUPER KAWAII) :3

She walked to a two humans and shooked them slightly.

"Mmm ~YAWN~" Lucy stetched while rubbing her eyes

"Whaz going on?" asked the sleepy Loke

His eyes widen when they landed on young girl and jumped infront of Lucy in a defensive stance.

"Who are you?" he questioned

"Gasp you don't remember me I'm hurt you probably don't remember Sushi too... Moe!"

the girl whinnied

"Neko?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Ding ding ding we have our winner! I congratul you with a pat on the head!" Neko cheered while patting Lucy on the head

"ahem" someone behind them coughed grabbing the shocking mood

"Hai hai, guys don't freak out or sceam as you know we have sensitive hear ok?" Neko said

"Ok..." Loke stood straight and dust off some dirt

"Ready then?" Neko questioned the two

"Hai." they said

"Yosh, Daadd you can come out now!" said Neko

"Wait dad?" Lucy wondered when her eyes landed on the large dragon stepping toward Neko

"NANI?!"

...

Kitty-YAY! DONE

Neko-Finally dad make it!

everyone- YAY!

Atsushi- *sigh* Kitty doesn't own Fairy Tail

GO CHECK OUT MY DEVIANTART- KittypowerFTW


	5. Calm DOWN!

Kitty- Hey guys back with another Chapter!

Neko- R&R plz

Atsushi- The story...

Kitty- Hai hai hold your katana geez ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter 5: Calm Down!**

_Before~_

_"Yosh, Daadd you can come out now!" said Neko_

_"Wait dad?" Lucy wondered when her eyes landed on the large dragon stepping toward Neko_

_"NANI?!"_

"Watch THE VOLUME PLEASE?" Hissed Atsushi while he covered his ear with both of his hands

Neko had pulled her beanie down and covered her face. While the dragon had shut it eyelids close shaking it's head and chuckled. As just realizing her action she slapped her hand over her mouth bowing to the large dragon.

"Gomen, Gomen, I-I'm just s-shocked to find a D-dragon!" Lucy stuttered over her words

"Raised your head young one it is quite alright." The dragon chuckled

"Yes its _**quite**_ alright." Neko said but emphasized the 'quite'

Lucy heated up in embarrassment, look at Neko in with a cute angry face and pointed a finger in her direction.

"Moee...! Neko-chan!"

"What I didn't do anything." Neko said while pretending to look around for imaginary people.

"Ahem." All attention was on Atsushi

Neko had looked around day dreaming about rice, but scented a familiar person. She had spotted the kid hiding behind a large Neko's cat form sized rock and ushered him to speak to her. After a few moment she nodded and told him to stay behind her.

"Ahem!" Catching everyone's attention

"Lucy I would like you to meet Lupa Heckling!" Stepping aside she bowed dramatically in front of the young boy

"Nee-san!" the boy whispered in embarrassment

He wears a black tee with white swirls, and wears white pants with black chains. He has blue eyes and silver hair (not old kind) with that he wears a hat with wolf ears.

"KAWAII!" Lucy had said aloud but not in a shout, "Neko-chan you didn't tell me you have a little Brother!"

"He's not related but I don't care and he is pretty darn cute ain't he?" Neko said in agreement while ruffling the young boy's head

Lupa pouted making him look ten time cuter "_~Moe~_"

After introductions Lupa got more comfortable around Lucy and relaxed and goofs around a little now and then. They all laughed and smiled with each other until Lucy said

"Hey Loke why aren't I getting tired right now with your gate open?"

At that Neko had snapped her finger and say

"NOW that makes a lot of sense, Loke your a celestial spirit right?"

"Yep and I'm using my own magic."

"Loke don't you get tired?"

"No, Hime I been in the human world for 3 years in a row I believe I can handle a few day."

"That not the point, but if you feel any type of pain or get hurt your going back to the spirit world got it."

"But of course hime, and this time I'm running on the power of _**Love**_" At the Love part he sent some magic up in the air spelling ' I Love you!'

Neko and her dad shook their heads. Lupa stare at Leo with a 'Wft just went down' face and Lucy was yelling at Loke for not taking this seriously, but was smiling knowingly.

_'Just like her mother'_ the dragon thought proudly

Lucy turn to the dragon and said "Hai Mister dragon I still don't know what your name is!"

She grinned at the dragon.

"I'm am the lighting dragon, Thunder at your service." The tall dragon bow dramatically.

"My goodness like daughter like father hahahah!" Laughed Lucy

Everyone was having a good time, until Neko sat up saying

"I need to go into the town to buy things!"

"Ok see you soon!" Yupa said while waving at Neko

"And you better go back soon your parents are probably worried!" Neko yelled back

"K!" He repied

Neko left Yupa to go home and let Lucy and the others talk for a while. She shifted back into her normal form and flew to the edge of the forest. Neko shift forms again and walk into town thinking of what she should buy before someone let out a whisper, "Anyone please help me..."

Neko heard this due to her hearing abilities and ran to where the sound came from. It was a blue hair 12 year old girl cowering into the wall with a few people in front of her.

"What the hell's going on?" Neko growl dangerously low

A the people that were cornering the young girl looked behind there shoulder in shock hearing a sound like that coming from a young girl. When the guys moved just enough Neko got a good look at the blue hair girl. She wore ribbons that tied her hair up on each side and wore a red dress that reach down to her knees. She was unconscious ropes tied her hand behind her back and a scratch and on her.

"Step away now..." Neko snarled

"And if we don't? What a little girl like you gonn-" he was interrupted by a fist connecting to his face.

"So who's next?" Neko stood up looking over her shoulder and grinned like a mad man.

"N-no way I'm getting out of here!" one of the guys said.

"_**STAY**_**!**" Ordered Neko

Everyone froze in there spots.

"W.h.a.t t.h.e h.e.l.l?"

"So mind telling me what happened?" Neko slowly approached one of the guys

He spilled everything in fear.

_FLASHBACK~_

_"Go on ahead Carla I'll catch up!" smiled Wendy_

_The white cat had hesitated but trusted she that she could handle herself, "Okay Wendy but be careful know heard the news..."_

_"Hai!" Wendy stood straight up and saluted_

_The cat had smiled and flew off into the direction of the guild. The gang had sneak behind her try to stabbed her but fail and cut her cheek._

_"Ca...r...l..." Before she could finish darkness consumed her _

_END~_

"So was it poison?" Neko asked.

"Yeah the brat should b-" He was cut off

"Not yet, but you guys gonna get one of the best beat up in the world." she stared at everyone there.

All that was heard was punching, kicks, grunts, and 'OW's. After Neko had gave the guys a beat down she directed her attention to the girl. Her medical side came out she checked her pulse, she grunted a little.

_'Crap I took too long, The gir- I mean Wendy's not gonna make it'_

Neko had check her surroundings and shift shapes into large feline and place her paw on Wendy's chest. She muttered under her breath, "Let the pain go to me and leave this poor spirit body for it does not deserve this."

Neko eye lids shut tightly feeling the poison slowly ebb into her fur and skin. She took deep breaths and calm down the poison.

"Holy crap I haven't did that in a while." muttered Neko. She stood and stretch out her body then declared, "Yosh, I should,-" She paused when she spotted a guild mark on her right shoulder, "I better bring her back to her guild." She had called the Magic court to grab the unconscious guys.

Neko pick up Wendy and started to run on top of the buildings towards the large building which had the guild mark sign with like the one on Wendy's shoulder. She had ignored the screaming and panic of people on the streets, but she heard the girl whispering 'Lucy' when she arrived in front of guild the doors flew opened and came out a short man with white hair and mustache. He wore a white cape with fur traveling down the edges.

"By-" The old man was stopped by a furry wall.

"Ahem," The old man looked up and saw a furry feline in his way. Something was wrong, he could sense it. "Is this the guild?"

The Old man look up in shock. "Yes, why?"

"This girl was attacked by some thugs..." Neko said while pulling Wendy off of her back.

"WENDY!" The old man yelled. As soon as he said that name the whole guild was in panic. Neko had flatten her ears due to the loudness.

"_**QUIET!**_" Yelled the old man

Everyone was silence, but were still worried about their youngest dragon slayer.

"She's fine she just needs some rest..." The feline said aloud.

Everyone was shocked that the furry cat could talk, but Mira came up to the feline and patted it's nose. The feline purred and then pick up Wendy. They both walked to the infirmary. Neko handed Mira Wendy and started to make it's way to the exit, but was stop by a tall spiky black hair man with metal that cover his face.

"Where's Lucy?" He growled

Everyone was shocked even the feline. She didn't know what happened to the blonde girl, but could tell she had very good friends. She finally recovered and said, "I don't know who your talking about."

"Don't lie to me cat I can smell her all over you!" He exclaimed.

At that statement everyone stare at the furry feline. She could feel the stares burn into her pelt, but brushed it off. Meeting the man's stare with one icy cold all the warmness gone not a trance left, the man loss his cool and was shock due to the change in emotion in the feline's eye.

"Something tells me you all did something to her."

The staring contest ending with Neko the winning and everyone stiffening and some tearing up with apologizing look. _'Bingo' _Now Neko had continued to walked to the door, but this time no one stop her. She look over her shoulder and scan each person.

"I see that's what happened." Neko said. Her eyes heated with a little angrier, but left them to mourn over their missing friend thinking that was enough punishment for them.

"Thank you for having me Fairy Tail." Neko said after bowing. She walked into the streets, but was met with screaming and people running away. A little girl had tripped and her mom had came and hugged her daughter like her life depended in it. But what the mom didn't expect well everyone staring at the feline expect was that the feline lowered her head and ask warmly, "Is your daughter ok she tripped when she ran."

The mother had look up and then quickly turn her attention to her crying daughter. Neko noticed a scratch and came closer to the girl and purred a little to calm the crying girl. The girl looked up at the feline and smile a little. "May I see ma'am?" The mother was reluctant, but she let Neko come closer to the girl. Neko raised her paw and placed it lightly on the girl knee and said, "Ok now repeat after me little one 'Heal what has been hurt and help who has been wounded:Healing' ok now you try." Neko smiled warmly to the small girl.

"Heal what has been hurt and help who has been wounded:Healing." The young girl had said then a shine glowed under the feline's paw. When Neko had lift her paw the scratch was gone.

"Well, well would you look at that. You have great potential young one." Neko had said warmly.

"Nice kitty." The girl said while patting the feline's nose. Neko purred and then stood up. "Time to go little one your mother is waiting." The girl glance at the furry feline one more time and ran back to her mother and hugged her leg telling her everything that happened. The mother had turn around and bowed to the feline and the feline bowed back muttering a 'thank you'. The rest of the day went by and Neko had finished shopping and brought some new weapon. She brought 2 silver keys and 1 crystal key. She had found a baby exceed and took it with her. Then she headed into the forest, but stop and said, "Please come out it bothering to have someone stalking them while walking."

"It seems like you caught me." The figure walked out showing the old man that she met at the guild.

"Your the fairy tail guild master right, Master Makarov?"

"Correct, but.." He looked up his face harden, "I need to know that Lucy is safe." He stated

"7." Neko simply said

"What?"

"In 7 years you'll see her again... I'm sorry but something bad going to happen and she needs to be prepare for this and so do you." Neko looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I see, please take care of Lucy." Makarov asked

"Of course, sir."

-::-

Kitty-Whoo that was long

Neko-Good job Kitty

Atsushi- yeah

the exceed- Please R&R ,Nyan

Kitty- 1 more oc plz!

_EDITED~~~~_

_Oops loke was in the human world for 3 years not 2 srry lol_

_GRAMMAR NAZI!_


	6. Hime

Kitty-hey guys and girl!

Neko- YO what up peps!

Atsushi- hi...

Thunder- Come in Atsushi you have more energy then that *nudge, nudge* I know you want to...

Atsushi- mm...

Thunder- *nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,*

Atsushi- MMMM... -concentrating not to burst :3

Thunder- *nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge, nudge,-*

Atsushi- YAYYAYAYAYAYA ANOTHER CHAPTER WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *RUN AROUND IN A CIRCLE* AYAYYAYAYAYAYYAYAY! CHAPTER3!

Lupa- Ummm Please enjoy the chapter and R&R *Stares at his role model* 'HE'S SO COOL TT^TT'

Lucy- ON with thy story please

**Chapter 6- Hime**

_BEFORE~~~~  
><em>

_"7." Neko simply said_

_"What?"_

_"In 7 years you'll see her again... I'm sorry but something bad going to happen and she needs to be prepare for this and so do you." Neko looked at him straight in the eyes._

_"I see, please take care of Lucy." Makarov asked_

_"Of course, sir."_

**-::-**

_**Normal PoV~**_

When Neko had came back to the cave Lupa was gone and the others were sleeping since it was about midnight. _'Oops it seems I've took to long' _ Neko thought to herself. She place the bags near the sides of the nests and lied down into the welcoming moss. Her eyelids dropped and darkness consumed her sight.

**Neko's PoV~~**

_"Look wait you've done"_

_"You KILLED THEM!"_

_"no..."_

_"Did you enjoy their screaming you monster."_

_"No.."_

_I stare down I saw the blood on my paws, my claws were unsheathe and laying in front of me were them. Staring at me. Lifeless. Died. It's my fault. It's always been..I stared into my friends all I saw was disgust. Hatred. Worse of all they were scared. Not at the blood or the dead bodies it... it was me they were scared of... of me. _

"Ah!" I gasped and bolted into a sitting position. Thankfully no one woke up. I was wide eyes, claws unsheathe, shaking and breathing unevenly. I decided I needed some fresh air and padded quietly outside to clear my head. When I was far away from the cave I started to think about what will happen next.

_'We should tell her' I asked_

_'Agreed' said a deep voice_

_'I miss her a lot' a older woman said_

_'We all miss her and I also agree' said one of the higher pitch voices_

_'All in agreement?' I asked_

_'Hai.' this time multiply voices could be heard._

**Normal PoV.**

Neko made her way back to the cave to cook breakfast for the others. Lucy and Loke had woke up to a delicious smell coming from deeper in the cave. Thunder was gone too. When they came to the source of the scent they were surprised to see Neko cook eggs above a fire.

"Morning guys." Neko said without evening looking up.

"Morning Neko-chan where's Thunder?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"O yeah we need to move to a new location soon and you need to meet someone." Neko answered vaguely

"Ok..." Lucy trail off.

Lucy walked off to find a small source of water. When she found a small steam her summoned Virgo and told Virgo to grab her tooth brush. After saying a few word of 'thank you' and 'no' to _puishment _ she brush her teeth and came back to Neko which she was finish with the eggs and had set the food on the plates. Lucy notice their was only two plates and asked

"Aren't you gonna eat?'

"Nah I already ate some breakfast earlier" Neko replied.

"O."

Loke and Lucy sat down and ate the food that was lay in front of them. The food was very delicious. Neko had packed everything into the bags. She walked behind a rock and shifted forms back into a feline. Neko handed Lucy and Loke the bags then then told them to get on her back. Once they were on Neko's wings appeared on her sides and unfolded to take flight.

"Hold Guys!" Neko ordered

"Wai-!" she was cutted off by Neko running to one of the nearest edges and jumped. Neko flapped her wings after getting a good run. She glance behind her back meeting the glare of Lucy, "What, I said to hold on." Lucy look away and pouted. Neko mentally shrugged and continued to fly then stop mid air.

"Why'd you stop?"

Neko took a deep breathe "Doragonrerumu no opungeto!" She roared and golden light blasted out of the feline's mouth.

Lucy and Loke had covered their ears due to that roar. When they opened their eyes they couldn't believe what stand well floated in front of them. A large golden that had red covering some spaces that formed two dragons facing each other. It was much more larger than compare to Neko or Thunder. The gates opened and Neko flew in at amazing speed. When they arrived at their location they stood in front of a castle that look like something from a fairy tale. Neko helped Loke and Lucy off her back.

"Dragon what now?" Loke asked in confusion

"Yeah what this Dragon realm thing Neko?" Lucy questioned the furry feline

"You'll under stand soon so please follow me." Neko assured them both

They both glance at each other and nodded. They follow Neko into the castle expecting danger what they did expect was a Large area and I MEAN HUGE GIANT area. Soon after they arrived in the room four dragons appeared. Three were male and one was female.

"Thunder?" Lucy look at the black dragon

"Hello hime." He replied bowing down while Neko padded to sit next to her foster dad

"Hime?..." She trailed off in confusion

"Yes Lucy my sweet little angel welcome back." a older woman stepped out into the light.

"MOM!?"

~~~3

Kitty-YAYAYY cliffy!

Neko- why...

Lucy- MOM?

Loke- uhhhhh ~brain overload~

Atsushi- *cough* yeah... ~just regain his mature side~

Thunder- Kitty does not owe FAIRY TAIL

Kitty- Plz R&R ~help the shocked characters~

Neko- o yeah WE NEED 1 MORE OC PLZ!


End file.
